


Тихушники

by Kami_Nader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, silence sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Тетсуро думал, что это будут самые обычные выходные с друзьями в родительском доме, но у Тсукишимы были свои мысли на этот счёт.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Тихушники

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках КуроЦукиВик 2020: День 3 - ПВП, Тихий секс.

Если бы Тетсуро сказали, что он осмелеет настолько, чтобы заняться сексом со своим парнем, когда за стенкой друзья, а на первом этаже родня — никогда бы не поверил. Он вообще думал, что они лягут дружненько все в одной комнате, будут угорать всю ночь, но… Но. Звёзды сошлись в каком-то причудливом порядке, все нужные совпадения случились — от лёгкого солнечного удара Акааши, до того, что бабушка уже подготовила комнату для гостей, зная, что если молодых людей не разделить — спать они не будут до шести утра. Ну, что ж, возможно Тетсуро и Кей — не будут.

Комната, погружённая в ночную тьму, освещалась сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи слишком ярким светом уличного фонаря, который Тетсуро считал бы издевательством, не будь у него штор. Однако сейчас он готов был восхвалять этот ненормально яркий для ночи фонарь. Потому что полоски белого света сквозь жалюзи выхватывали из ночной тьмы бледную нежную кожу Тсукишимы, его блестящие глаза и приоткрытые губы, с которых срывалось заполошное дыхание. Очки валялись рядом, и Тетсуро поймал отстранённую мысль — сломаются же, и наклонился убирая очки на полку, вжимаясь в парня снизу, чувствуя, как вздымается его грудь от тяжелого дыхания.

— Хэй, — Тетсуро прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Тсукишимы, ловя губами его выдохи, — ты как?  
— Куроо-сан, — тот смотрит строго, и пытается выглядеть холодно и грубовато, в привычной манере. Но это вызывает обратный эффект: с раскрасневшимися щеками и подрагивающим голосом Тсукишима выглядит слишком мило, даже уязвимо. И эта попытка продолжать выпускать колючки и достроить холодную стену, когда ты обнажён и жмёшься к чужому телу, лишь вызывает приступы нежности у Тетсуро. Он целует его в висок, пальцами скользя от сухих ладоней Тсукишимы, по запястьям, дальше по руками вверх, сжимая в итоге плечи.  
— Ты у нас, конечно, инициатор, но если ты передумал, то давай… Ауч! — Тетсуро получает укус в ответ и чувствует, как начинает покалывать нижняя губа, которую Тсукки тут же старательно зализывает, и Тетсуро кажется, что ещё немного, и у него по-настоящему начнёт кружиться голова.

На Тсукишиме перекрутилась его огромная безразмерная футболка. Капитан Нэкомы обычно с нежностью относится к дурацким огромным футболкам своего парня, потому что Тсукки тонет в них, и выглядит ещё более тощим и длинным. Сейчас же эти тряпки искренне бесят Тетсуро, потому что ему мало. Мало бледной и нежной кожи Тсукишимы, мало его родинок и изгибов. Но Тсукки настоял на том, чтобы было так. Чтобы футболка висела на нём, а шорты и нижнее бельё отправились куда-то на пол. Тетсуро же наоборот светит голым торсом, и Тсукишима жадно и открыто шарит по нему ладонями, и его светлые глаза поблёскивают в полутьме. На Тетсуро боксеры, в которых уже ощутимо тесно, и хотелось бы их поскорее снять, но его парень решил устроить ему какие-то непонятные игрища, и он в общем-то не против.

Плотную тишину разбавляет их тяжелое дыхание. Тетсуро жмурится до пятен перед глазами. Ему кажется, что выдохи Тсукки слишком громкие, что за стенкой всё слышно. Ну, даже если и так — они всегда могут извиниться перед ребятами, а вот если их услышат старики — будет совсем не весело… Тетсуро громко шипит, стискивая зубы, потому что Тсукишима нетерпеливо толкается бёдрами, притираясь пах к паху. Тетсуро ловит чужой раздражённый взгляд, будто-то бы говорящий — “Не отвлекайся”. А после Тсукки смотрит куда-то вниз и приоткрывает рот в немом стоне. Тетсуро этот взгляд прослеживает и давится воздухом. Член у Тсукишимы стоит каменно, поблёскивает от смазки и щедро размазывает её по и без того влажным боксерам. Сквозь мокрую ткань Тетсуро чувствует то, какой горячий и твёрдый сейчас Кей, и эта мысль так плотно застревает в голове, что за ней неумолимо следует другая: успеют ли они сегодня на что-то большее, чем взаимная дрочка?

И судя по всему Тсукишима хочет взять от этой ночи максимум. Потому что он тянется своими длинными пальцами к паху своего парня, гладит его член сквозь ткань, заставляя Тетсуро млеть от этих дразнящих прикосновений: он дрожит на вытянутых руках, кусает губы и всеми силами пытается не шуметь. Полутьма скрадывает детали, но Тетсуро успевает разглядеть чужие трепещущие ресницы, дёрнувшийся под натянутой кожей кадык, и совершенно бессовестную ухмылку.

— Ты!... Ты хоть понимаешь… Где мы… — яростно шепчет он, пока Тсукки тянет ткань его боксеров вниз, обнажая уже готовый взорваться член. — А в нормальной ситуации... от тебя такой активности не…  
— Зато мы впервые в ситуации, когда вы не такой уж и самоуверенный и, что могу я сказать…— отвечает Тсукишима, хмыкая и переворачиваясь на живот, — мне нравится, что вы тоже умеете смущаться, Куроо-сан.  
— Да ты постоянно меня смущаешь, — севшим голосом отвечает Тетсуро, а после проводит ладонью по лицу, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Что невероятно трудно, когда в паху так нестерпимо тянет. И Тсукишима, лежащий на животе в обнимку с подушкой и раздвигающий ноги, согнутые в коленях, ну никак не помогает отвлечься.  
— Куроо-сан.  
— Кей, я… — в горле пересыхает, а взгляд никак не может оторваться от чужой напряжённой бледной спины, с таким красивым прогибом в пояснице сейчас, — я не брал смазку в эту поездку…  
— Я брал, — хмыкает Тсукишима куда-то в подушку, и Тетсуро остаётся лишь открывать и закрывать рот в ответ на это. — И уже растянул себя. В душе.

Тетсуро зажмуривается и едва слышно стонет в ответ. Ну и как можно быть… Таким?! Смазка с члена уже образовывает тёмное пятно на простынях, и где-то пролетает мысль, что кончить можно и так: представляя, как чёртов Тсукишима Кей растягивал себя в ванной в его, Тетсуро, родительском доме. Мысли о том, что Тсукки толкал в себя свои длинные прекрасные пальцы, кусал губы, чтобы не стонать и думал о том, что будет ночью… А потом вышел как ни в чём не бывало, и после него в ванную отправились Акааши с Бокуто, а после них и сам Тетсуро. Парню кажется, что это всё — слишком для его выдержки.

Откуда-то снизу раздаётся понимающее хмыканье и возня. А спустя мгновение Тетсуро приходится собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Потому что Тсукки вжимается задницей в его пах, и член, так жаждущий внимания, проезжается прямиком между бледных ягодиц. Руки Тетсуро почти не держат, он сгибает их в локтях, грудью вжимаясь в спину Тсукишимы, футболка на которой задралась и сбилась где-то в районе шеи. Тсукки задушено стонет в подушку, так тихо как может, и страх быть пойманными лишь подстёгивает теперь Тетсуро двигаться дальше. Два пальца проскальзывают внутрь почти беспрепятственно. Тетсуро шепчет успокаивающие слова, вцеловывая их в бледную кожу, когда добавляет третий палец, и Тсукишима хрипит, подрагивая от чувства заполненности. 

— Куроо-сан… — стонет Тсукишима чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и сердце Тетсуро начинает выдавать вконец бешеные ритмы. Он толкается в растянутое кольцо мышц, просовывая руку под грудью Тсукки и зажимая его рот ладонью. Член обволакивает горячей и влажной узостью, и от этого совершенно точно можно сойти с ума. В голове мутнеет от долгожданной близости, и едва получается выхватывать образы из полутьмы: пальцы Тсукки, сжимающие подушку до треска; его краснеющие уши, которые тут же хочется прикусить; короткие волосы у затылка,чуть вьющиеся от влажности. Тетсуро утыкается носом в эти самые нежные завитки, вдыхает запах пота и мятного шампуня, который определённо принадлежит ему. Тестуро невесомо целует тонкую кожу за ухом, слегка прикусывает мочку, а после утыкается лицом в сгиб шеи и плеча парня, ускоряя движения. Тсукишима даже из неудобного положения старается подаваться бёдрами навстречу. Шлепки ягодиц о пах Тетсуро такие громкие, что Тсукки обязательно бы смутился и пожалел бы о том, что начал это, но сейчас его хватает лишь на то, чтобы откинуть эту мысль на задворки сознания и вернуться к ней, когда всё закончится. Страх быть услышанными подстёгивает, но вполовину не так сильно, как плавные движения Тетсуро и ускоренный ритм. У него даже страсть была переполнена нежностью, и Тсукки смаргивает едва заметную влагу с глаз. Он шепчет в чужую ладонь обещания не шуметь и поворачивает голову, прося вдоха и слов.

— Тетсуро… — произносит Тсукишима едва слышно, сглатывая спазм в горле, от старательно сдерживаемых стонов, — … поцелуй меня, Тетсуро…

И с тихим стоном тот всем телом вжимается в Тсукишиму, проталкиваясь до упора и заглушая чужой стон собственным ртом. Тсукки сладко подрагивает в оргазменной судороге, почти не дыша несколько секунд, и Тетсуро хватает пары толчков в сжавшееся и дрожащее нутро, чтобы резко выйти и кончить на поясницу своего парня.

Оргазм был просто высасывающий все силы, но Тетсуро титаническим усилием воли заставляет себя не падать на простыни, зацеловывая Кея. Вместо этого он находит в себе силы на ватных ногах дойти до стола, взять салфетки, и вернуться в кровать. Пока он аккуратно стирает с бледной кожи Тсукки остатки их преступления, до второго доходят прилично запоздавшие стыд и отчаяние. Тсукишима прячется, накрываясь одеялом с головой, и Тетсуро тихо, едва слышно смеётся, большим пальцем щекоча узкую стопу парня. 

— Экстремал ты, Тсукки, — сонно бормочет он, сжимая в объятиях вялого и даже не сопротивляющегося Тсукишиму. Тот лишь фыркает, обнимая в ответ, переплетая их ноги, хотя обычно первее всех ворчит, что так спать жарко.  
— Я рад, что вы это поняли, уже на пятый наш секс, — сарказм в ответ как самая привычная подколка, но Тетсуро находит брешь.  
— Ты что, считаешь?  
— Замолчите и спите, Куроо-сан.


End file.
